Description: (Applicant's Description) The Clinical Pharmacology Analytical Facility (CPAF) was established in 1994 to provide state of the art pharmacology research facilities for members of the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI). The CPAF shares the laboratory area of approximately 2300 sq ft with the Center for Clinical Pharmacology. All Center for Clinical Pharmacology laboratories, (sample collection/analytical laboratory, mass spectrometry, molecular biology, and cell culture laboratory) as well as Dr. Merrill Egorin's laboratories in UPCI are utilized by the CPAF personnel. The CPAF provides support for preclinical and clinical research programs of UPCI- investigators, including analytical services to assay drugs, metabolites and other endogenous products in clinical samples; identification of unknown drug metabolites; and pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamic studies of anticancer agents undergoing Phase I/II trials at UPCI. In collaboration with the Molecular Biology Facility of the Center for Clinical Pharmacology, the CPAF is phenotyping and genotyping the expression of cytochrome P450 isoforms and other key drug metabolizing enzymes in peripheral blood mononuclear cells of normal volunteers and patients with a variety of solid tumors. Dr. Egorin's expertise in preclinical and clinical anticancer drug pharmacology provides additional preclinical and clinical capability of this facility. The CPAF also provides consultation services to UPCI investigators on the design of pharmacologic studies and drug assay, metabolism and pharmacokinetics analysis.